


cream cake

by exurbia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exurbia/pseuds/exurbia
Summary: This wasn't what Yuuri had in mind when he set out to make a cream cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so whatever happened to Yuuri in regards to the cream splashing over him was something inspired by my attempts at making a cream cake for New Year's. No of course I didn't have some form of Nikiforov try and seduce me rip  
>  **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DELIA I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY YES I DIDN'T WISH YOU SO I COULD SURPRISE YOU WITH THIS ******  
> (what do you mean this is me attempting to get back to writing shit after absolutely failing to have any inspiration for Slavonic pfffffft nah)

_try anything new recently? ;)_

That was the text that Yuuri received one morning from a certain Christophe Giacometti. He stared at his phone, confused, until his bleary 11 am self noted the little smiley at the end, making his eyes widen as he rubbed them, a flush creeping onto his cheeks.

In all honesty, they hadn't really done anything "new" in a while, not in the sense Chris meant anyway, but Yuuri was okay with it, and he hadn't heard Viktor complain either. They fucked, they switched, they occasionally tried something that was still probably vanilla. It was all good.

But Yuuri did want to try something "new", if in a more conventional sense. He did have his day off the rink today, Viktor having taken some pity on him because of the intense amount of practise they’d both been doing off late. Plus, Phichit would be a good push in the direction he intended to take. A quick call to Chris and a lot of blushing and listening to inappropriate suggestions involving food later, he pressed the call button next to Phichit's contact.

Phichit, in addition to being a self-proclaimed "love guru", also happened to be a pretty good baker, and Yuuri would attest to that any day, never having forgotten their days in Detroit. Phichit could whip up a simple cheesecake from the most basic ingredients that would practically melt in one's mouth (he had once made his crush accidentally give a drawn-out moan of pleasure while having some home-made tiramisu, leading to an awkward conversation which somehow led to him being Phichit’s boyfriend till date). Phichit's little treats were a delight to eat, particularly on days when things were too hard.

Yuuri, on the other hand, was a walking disaster when it came to anything to do with the kitchen, tripping over anything and everything. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cracked an egg without getting shell pieces in his omelette, having cracked it too hard against the bowl. His mother had pretty much banned him from ever entering the kitchen even as an adult, let alone as a child, fully conscious of his clumsiness and refusing to let it taint her lovely kitchen.

He set out of the house, pulling on his windbreaker, as he walked in the direction of the store, wallet in one hand as he stared down at his phone in the other, going over the list of ingredients Phichit had sent him to "make a simple cream cake that's just assembly because no, I haven't forgotten the way you burned my damn sugar cookies, Jesus, those were sugar cookies, yes, of course, I forgave you for it, yes I'm still a bit salty, I mean come on Yuuri, _sugar cookies_ , Seung-Gil says hi too, kill him with the cake Yuuri, but not literally."

An hour later, Yuuri was back home, armed with an arsenal of sweet things that probably only made sense when you put them together in a dish and several snacks that Viktor had begged for over a series of texts. He walked to the kitchen to deposit the bags and started to take his jacket off as he went to the bedroom.

Viktor was back from the rink and was lying on the bed in a dressing gown as he rewatched practise videos, jotting down a few notes as he tapped away at the laptop. Yuuri smiled, walking over to Viktor and resting his head on top of Viktor’s, watching him land a triple Lutz on the screen. "Viktor, I've got a surprise for you in the evening but you're not going to come into the kitchen till then, okay?" said Yuuri, after a few moments of watching Viktor from over the top of his head. He heard a small gulp from Viktor as he tilted his head up to look at Yuuri, and Yuuri pouted, aware that he too was slightly wary of Yuuri's cooking, after having witnessed first-hand an attempt at making Teriyaki chicken. "Sure," replied Viktor, going back to his notes.

Yuuri scowled at Viktor’s response. _Just you wait. I'm going to make you the most delicious cream cake you've ever had in your life. You'll be_ begging _for more._

Yuuri went back to the kitchen, his resolve hardened as he got to work, getting the ingredients out one by one, and arranging them across the countertop, glancing at his phone as he murmured to himself and set about working to assemble all of them together according to Phichit's instructions.

Of course, this "assembly" could not have gone without any mishap either.

The first came in the shape of the cream itself. Yuuri had dumped all of the pineapple and the fresh cream into a blender to make the "smooth and slightly tart cream that tastes beautiful with the cake, oh Yuuri, you'll be licking the bowl clean". He couldn't find the right lid that went on the blender and got another one, that was clearly supposed to be for another functional part of the blender. He placed his hand on top of it to steady it and switched it on.

Cream everywhere.

The cream dribbled out of the sides with the force of the blades and got onto Yuuri's hands and t-shirt, making it sticky and ruining it. Yuuri hissed and jumped back, shaking his hands a little and licking the cream off his fingers, He contemplated running to the room to change into another t-shirt but Viktor would just see it as proof that all Yuuri could do in a kitchen was mess it up. There was just too much cream to simply wipe off with a cloth.

He grimaced and stripped out of his t-shirt, shuddering a little as the chill hit his body and the cream cooled along his hands. He quickly washed them up, wiping his arms dry with a cloth and went back to work.

The next mishap came in the form of the whipped cream. Really, what was it with the creams? What personal grudge did they hold against him? Yuuri had bought a powdered form, and read the instructions along the sides. Well, they seemed simple enough, just a little beating. There wasn’t a lot that could go wrong with beating milk into powder, now, could there?

Eyeing the cup carefully, Yuuri poured out the milk, accidentally adding a bit more than necessary. Yuuri mentally added _buy measuring cups and spoons next time_ to his mental to-do list (which he always forgot). _Some milk powder and caster sugar should fix this and make it thicker, right_ , he thought as he dumped a few spoonfuls in and switched the beater on.

Cream everywhere.

The shrill sound he let out as some of the cold mixture abruptly splashed onto his face and the rest of it dripped down his torso was close to inhuman. He heard the door of their bedroom bang as Viktor yelled his name, his footsteps echoing toward the kitchen.

Yuuri glanced at the cream splattered across the countertop and across his body.

Well, fuck.

~

Viktor knew Yuuri wasn't the best of cooks, but he was still willing to try whatever he made. Yuuri had close to stormed out of the room before, annoyed, making Viktor realize that his attempts at covering his apprehension up had not gone unnoticed.

What Viktor hadn't expected was to hear a sharp hiss and then five minutes later, a shrill yelp. Viktor rushed out of the room on instinct, calling out Yuuri's name, worried that he had cut his finger or burnt himself in any way (which, honestly, would not be a first. There was a reason why Viktor had stashed a little first-aid kit in the kitchen too.)

It pleasantly surprised him, however, to find Yuuri standing naked from the waist up, a _suspiciously glutinous liquid_ thickly running down his chest and splattered on his face as he turned to face Viktor.

It was easy for Viktor to put that there weren’t very many times that he had gotten hard this quick before. He couldn't help the smirk that slipped onto his lips as he approached Yuuri, his gaze sliding from the cream on Yuuri's face winding its way down, to his bobbing Adam's Apple as he gulped nervously.

Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri's hip as he got closer, watching the cream inch lower as he trailed a finger through the cooling cream on Yuuri's chest. He noted its slightly rough texture (not fully blended yet?), lifting a little off and sliding it into his mouth. He moaned a little at the saccharine taste, and rolled his tongue to feel the roughness the little grains left behind. He almost missed the shocked look Yuuri gave him.

Leaning towards Yuuri's face, he licked lightly at his cheek, grinning at the little hitched breath Yuuri let out, flinching a bit. He continued to clean the cream off with little kitten licks, happily noticing the strategic landing of one fleck of cream very close to Yuuri's lips, teasing him just a little by coming so close to his lips.

He made his way down, licking away the cream at Yuuri's jaw, dragging the tip of his tongue slowly over the stretched tendon in his neck. Placing his lips delicately over a little cream-stained area of his neck, he quite indelicately sucked at the skin, licking it over, loving how the rough cream tasted on Yuuri's soft skin, loving his soft whine.

He moved his hands to Yuuri’s back, pulling him closer as he dipped his head lower, leaving a trail of purple bruises wherever the cream had landed, soothing them over with broad licks, flicking the hard little nub of Yuuri's nipple as he got to his chest and lightly scraping his teeth over it. "You're positively delicious, love," he whispered against his chest, his breath huffing over Yuuri’s nipple as he smiled at Yuuri’s little tremble.

He heard Yuuri let out a breathless chuckle as he felt fingers wrap in his hair. "S-sure that isn't the cr- _mmh_ \- cream?" Yuuri countered, as he pulled Viktor up and placed his lips over his own.

Yuuri moaned into his mouth, licking at his lips and chasing his tongue. Viktor felt quite overwhelmed himself, like he was drowning in the feel of Yuuri’s tongue. God, he was delightfully delectable, both with and without the cream.

He pulled himself away from Yuuri's lips, grinning at how Yuuri leaned forward to continue kissing him, his dissatisfied groan turning into a surprised hiccup as Viktor trailed his fingers along the tent in his trousers, continuing his trail down Yuuri's torso.

He pulled down Yuuri's trousers as he kissed his stomach, chuckling at the barely noticeable quiver. So, he was still sensitive here, huh? He mouthed at Yuuri through his boxers, slowly pulling the material down as he listened to the man huff out loud and cover his mouth.

He noticed a small trail of cream on Yuuri's palm and guided that hand to his cock as he pulled the boxers down, smiling impishly at Yuuri's confusion.

"Sweeten yourself for me, wouldn't you?" Viktor couldn't help laughing at the look of absolute horror on Yuuri's face.

He was, to put it lightly, just a _little_ surprised, however, when Yuuri dragged him up by the arm and put his hands around Viktor’s midriff. “Yuuri what ar- O- OKAY THEN,” cried Viktor as he was suddenly picked up and deposited on the countertop. He barely had time to process what was happening before Yuuri had pulled him down by the neck and crushed his lips against his. He felt Yuuri’s tongue brush across his bottom lip as he parted the dressing gown and pulled his briefs away, dragging his fingers over Viktor’s cock, leaving him panting.

_God, I’m so glad I decided to wear just this much._

“Why don’t I sweeten _you_ up instead, _Vitya_ ?” Yuuri chuckled, gripping Viktor’s cock and _very_ slowly, infuriatingly so, stroking him.

“For fuck’s sake, _I_ was the one supposed to be teasing _you_ ,” groaned Viktor, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck as he continued stroking him. He definitely wasn't prepared for when Yuuri lowered his head and sucked the head of Viktor’s cock into his mouth, dragging his tongue through the pre-come gathered at the head. “Mm, sweet indeed. Sweeter than usual,” muttered Yuuri, dragging his tongue up Viktor’s length, wrapping his lips around the head again and sucking harder.

_Honestly, how was this man allowed to live this long without being fucked silly?_

Viktor let his head fall against the overhead cupboard, heavy breaths escaping him as his fingers tangled in Yuuri’s hair. He hummed softly, letting it turn into a groan as Yuuri sank down his shaft, his lips spreading around it as he swallowed him entirely.

The heat of Yuuri’s mouth seared through his cock, and Viktor continued to stare up at the ceiling, knowing very well what Yuuri looked like at times like this, wanting to drag out the sensation longer. He almost choked as Yuuri let his teeth glance over the sensitive ridge of his cock as he came up, fingers flexed in Yuuri’s hair, scraping against his scalp as his back arched into the feeling.

“ _Fuck, Yuuri,_ ” moaned Viktor, feeling those friction-slick lips sliding up and down. Yuuri slowed down after a bit, slowly guiding Viktor’s cock further into his throat till his nose touched the base. Viktor keened as Yuuri swallowed around his cock, feeling his throat constrict and relax as he breathed slowly.

As Yuuri began moving with more urgency, Viktor chanced a look downwards, and remembered why he had kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling. The sight of glasses sliding down, slightly askew, and the flush spreading over Yuuri’s cheeks as he worked lips burned crimson red with friction over Viktor’s cock almost _adoringly_. It was all enough to almost finish him right there.

What did finish him off, though, was watching Yuuri jerk himself off as he took in Viktor’s cock, letting it hit the back of his throat as he hummed, the vibrations almost making Viktor hit his head against the cupboard. “Fuck, _Yuuri_ , I’m-” Viktor broke off with another loud moan.

Yuuri pulled away, panting, “Come for me, Viktor,” watching him as wrapped his lips around Viktor’s cock again. Viktor tightened his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, knowing it probably stung, but apparently Yuuri couldn’t care less as he continued to move quickly. “ _Fuck,_ ” cried Viktor, coming down Yuuri’s throat with a loud shout as he continued to gaze at him, feeling his movements still.

Yuuri let Viktor’s cock slip out of his mouth, swallowing his come, and straightened up, coming back up to rest his head against Viktor, jerking himself with an alarming speed. Viktor brought his arms up around his neck again, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as he held him, catching his breath, feeling Yuuri breath against the exposed skin of his shoulder. Viktor felt soft kisses pepper his neck and sighed softly, before gasping out loud as Yuuri suddenly sank his teeth into his shoulder, shuddering as he came on Viktor’s stomach and chest, their loud whines mingling.

Yuuri dropped his forehead onto Viktor’s shoulder, huffing and panting as he calmed down. Viktor held him still, playing with his hair and placing a small kiss on his temple. “That felt amazing, Yuuri,” he whispered against Yuuri’s ear, chuckling as he felt Yuuri shiver again.

“-rself, god, you’re kidding,” he heard Yuuri mumble.

He pulled back to look at him, almost laughing at the slight flush still on his cheeks.

“What was that?”

“ _Sweeten yourself for me_? Jeez, Viktor, are you fucking kidding me,” groaned Yuuri, utterly mortified.

“Well, you did say it back, you know,” laughed Viktor.

“I know, _oh God,_ I swear I hate you,” grumbled Yuuri covering his eyes with his hands, unable to look at Viktor.

Viktor laughed and hugged Yuuri, pulling his briefs back up and kissing his forehead. “I’m getting in the shower first and I will fucking _end you_ if anything inappropriate has been done to my ingredients when I get back, Viktor,” warned Yuuri as he walked away. “No, wait for me, let’s shower together,” called Viktor almost falling as he got off the countertop and followed Yuuri, cheering when Yuuri allowed him into the bathroom with an exasperated sigh.

~

  _y_ _eah we tried something new... thanks i guess???_

That was the text that Christophe received that night from a certain Yuuri Katsuki. He stared at his phone, slightly confused, till he remembered that afternoon's phone call, and grinned manically as he dialled Viktor's number to simply yell, "You're welcome," before cutting the call.

**Author's Note:**

> soz lmao


End file.
